


Bacarni and Coke

by RadioactiveJen



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveJen/pseuds/RadioactiveJen
Summary: I'll stick up for you.





	Bacarni and Coke

**Author's Note:**

> Babes need some love.

Fag  
Tranny   
Gaylord  
Cocksucker

I'm used to it by now. The names, the jeers, the constant bullying. At least I thought I was.

They dont stop, they never do. My phone is blowing up with messages and already my eyes are red and puffy from the crying and I knew my tan cheeks are mottled and damp.

"Eren?"

There was a soft knock on the door. My ears prick at the familiar voice but I dont want him here not now. Not when i'm like this.

"Not now, Levi.


End file.
